


Another Way to Say It

by Stealthtable



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Comfort Sex, Fluff, Gentle Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealthtable/pseuds/Stealthtable
Summary: Kravitz has a shitty day.Taako is uncharacteristically sweet.





	Another Way to Say It

Kravitz cannot ever remember a day quite as shitty as today. He’d had to leave for work at a truly ungodly hour, leaving the warmth and comfort of his bed and the very cute and sleepy Taako it contained for the spooky darkness of the Astral Plane. Once there, he’d tried to get to work on a mountain of paperwork pertaining to what had turned out to be less a local necromantic cult and more a well-organized network of cells that were still popping up every day. The Raven Queen was pissed, and everyone knew it. This kind of activity should never have been allowed to get this big.

Inside of an hour, he had been unceremoniously pulled away from his work by a summons from the Raven Queen herself. He’d approached her throne and knelt respectfully on the marble floor, but She hadn’t given him leave to rise as usual. Instead, She’d hit him with a thirty-minute dressing down over the very paperwork She’d pulled him away from. Kravitz had bitten his tongue until he tasted blood trying to keep from interrupting with a remark that would definitely have ended his existence permanently. Instead, he’d knelt, head bowed in respect and knees screaming on the hard floor, and braced himself until it was over.

When the Queen had finally let him go with a dismissive, “Go, Kravitz. Deal with your fuckups, I don’t have the patience for this,” he’d exited the throne room to find an entire crowd who’d been listening through the door. No doubt they’d heard. His own ears were still ringing. Embarrassment had coloured Kravitz’s cheeks as he recognized Barry and Lup among them. Shit. The in-laws had just heard him get his ass handed to him by his own deity in his own workplace. This day surely has it in for him.

“Wowwwww,” Lup had said, “She tore you apart, dude! What the fuck did you do? Damn!”

“Shut the fuck up”, Kravitz had muttered under his breath.

Barry had grabbed Lup’s hand and pulled her away, at least having the grace to look embarrassed to be caught listening. “Leave him alone, Lup, poor guy,” Barry had said gently. “Sorry, buddy,” he’d said, turning and fixing Kravitz with a sympathetic look that honestly stung more than Lup’s needling. They’d walked off in separate directions, Lup and Barry hand in hand and Kravitz in a giant huff.

Kravitz had gone back to his office to tackle the paperwork again. It was a real clusterfuck. This network was sneaky and extensive and altogether overwhelming. Kravitz had dropped his head down onto a stack of inventory slips documenting items taken in the raids with a thunk. Ow. If he gets through this day without losing it completely it’ll be a true wonder.

“Fuck me,” he had groaned into the stack of papers. A knock had sounded at the door, followed by Barry’s voice.

“Kravitz, we gotta go, they found another cell,” he had called through the door. Kravitz had scowled at the paperwork and flipped it off. It hadn’t made him feel better.

“On my way,” he’d called through the door, getting up to grab his cloak.

~~~~~

Five. Fucking. Hours.

It had taken five fucking hours in subzero temperatures to flush them out. The necromancers had holed up in a cave with only one entrance, which should’ve been simple were it not for the ridiculously powerful Abjuration specialist who had thoroughly booby-trapped the place. There was another wrinkle too: as they’d arrived at the cave, Lup’s ears had twitched and she had held up a hand and mouthed the single worst word Kravitz could imagine hearing at that moment.

“Kids,” she’d said.

“Fuck,” growled Kravitz.

Kids meant hostages. Innocent lives at risk. Tracking down relatives. Orphanages, possibly. Re-education. Counseling. And most certainly more paperwork.

Kravitz hates raids with kids. It’s never their fault. They’re either the necromancers’ kids or sometimes vulnerable kids who don’t have anyone else, and they’re for sure about to lose their guardians, and at risk from the crossfire, too. Raids with kids are hard on all of them, but Kravitz can tell it fucks Lup up particularly badly. She won’t be herself for a week.

“Fuck!” he’d cursed again. He had reluctantly turned back to the cave, cleared his throat, and begun. “By the order of the Raven Queen, release all hostages and innocents!”

~~~~~

The kids had clung to Barry. He hadn’t been the scary fire lady, and he hadn’t been the one forced to scythe the kids’ parents then and there. Kravitz had. So now Barry had, if not a fan club, at least three little hangers-on.

Lup had gotten down on the kids’ level as they’d hidden behind Barry’s legs. The oldest one, a little girl, had been the boldest. “I want my mom,” she’d said, firmly, with a tremble creeping into her voice.

“Oh honey,” Lup had replied, voice heavy with sympathy, “I know, I’m sorry.” The girl had slapped her, and Lup had stood back up with a tear freezing on her cheek.

Barry had stepped in. “We’ll take the kiddos if you’ll take care of the souls,” he had told Kravitz. “Lucky them, they’ve got relatives one town over.” 

Lup had nodded in agreement. She had knelt back down next to the girl. “Listen honey,” she’d said to the girl, “you take care of your little brother and sister, hear me? If anyone tries to hurt them you fuck ‘em up, got it? Oops, don’t tell anyone I said that no-no word to you, okay?” The girl had nodded solemnly.

“I’ll see you back there,” Kravitz had said, opening a rift and preparing to bring the souls to the Stockade.

~~~~~

By the time Kravitz gets back to his office, there’s only an hour left in the day. He attacks the mountain of paper on his desk, going as fast as he can without making mistakes. Every time he checks, though, he swears there’s more. Kravitz belatedly realizes that he’s worked through lunch. He doesn’t need the food, but the ritual and the break in the day do him good. Not today, though, apparently.

Finally, the clock ticks down the last few minutes to quitting time. Kravitz grabs his cloak, still cold from the raid, and wraps it back around himself. He opens a rift, aiming for the front entryway, and steps through straight into a snowdrift by the porch. Fuck.

Taako’s not supposed to be home for another three hours. He’s teaching a pastry class at the cooking school. He must’ve left a lamp on, though, because light is spilling out the front window into the frigid dark. By the Queen, Kravitz hopes it goes well and Taako’s in a good mood tonight. If Kravitz has to deal with a petulant, snarky elf tonight, he’s afraid he’ll either lash out and pick the worst fight they’ve ever had or collapse on the floor in a puddle of frustrated tears. Realistically, probably both. It sounds like an impossibly shitty end to an impossibly shitty day.

Kravitz brushes the worst of the snow from himself and mounts the porch steps, stamping more snow from his shoes on the mat. He unlocks the door and swings it open.

The first thing he notices is the smell, or to be more specific, smells. The house smells of hot chili peppers and citrus and fresh linen and woodsmoke from the fireplace. And there in the middle of it, in the kitchen, is Taako, stirring a steaming pot on the stove. Kravitz lets the door swing closed, and Taako turns at the sound.

“Hey, handsome,” he says, grinning. “Surprise!”

Kravitz can’t seem to speak for a moment. “I thought you had pastry class tonight, love,” he says, a little bewildered.

“Nuh-uh, you know Taako cancelled that shit as soon as I saw all that snow. Whole school got a snow day,” he replies, crossing the room and planting a kiss on Kravitz.

Kravitz is surprised. Taako never kisses him cold like this; he always gives him time to warm up to room temperature first.

As Kravitz looks around the room, he sees a few other things that are different from normal. The overflowing laundry baskets behind the sofa are gone. Kravitz hadn’t had time to finish them yesterday, and had resigned himself to ironing them all today. The coffee table and end tables gleam, as do the floors. In addition to the chili, Kravitz sees hot, fresh, crusty bread on a cooling rack and a bottle of dark red wine breathing on the counter. The table is set for two. Through the open door, Kravitz can see their bed, crisply made, with something dark green laying across the foot.

Taako claps his hands in Kravitz’s face, pulling him back to the moment. “Calling Krav, hellooooo,” says Taako, “can you hear me?”

“Sorry,” Kravitz replies, “what did you say, love?”

“I said you’re frozen and you smell like death. Take off your cloak and get a hot shower now, shoo, dinner’s in twenty and I set out all the clothes you’ll need on the bed,” Taako answers, making little shooing motions with his hands before immediately distracting Kravitz with another kiss. “Glad you’re home, ‘s boring without you,” Taako says, a little softer, before reaching around to grab a handful of Kravitz’s ass and squeezing. “Go! Move it!”

Kravitz hangs up his cloak and toes off his shoes, then heads through the bedroom to the bathroom. He pulls his clothes off and puts them neatly in the hamper, then turns as he feel Taako’s eyes on him from the doorway. “Mmmmm, still not tired of that,” Taako smirks before sauntering back to the kitchen to stir the chili.

Kravitz takes the hottest shower he can stand. He rolls his shoulders under the spray and takes deep breaths of the steam, trying slough off some of the stress of the day. It works, a little, and when he steps out smelling of sandalwood and dries himself with the towel he’s grabbed he’s feeling almost back to himself. He hangs the towel and wanders back into the bedroom, where he finds a bathrobe and slippers and...nothing else. No boxers, no clothes, no pajamas, nothing. Evidently Taako wants him in nothing but this bathrobe for dinner. He shrugs it on, ties the tie in a bow, and steps into the slippers. It’s cozy, and if Taako doesn’t mind his dick out, so be it.

Kravitz wanders back into the main room and finds Taako ladling out chili into bowls. “Right on time, hot stuff, want some cheese on this?” Taako asks.

“Yes please,” Kravitz replies, moving to Taako’s side and wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing his neck gently. “Kiss the cook,” he teases. He rests his chin on Taako’s shoulder as Taako sprinkles shredded cheese generously over the bowls. “Want my help?” he offers.

Taako waves him away. “I got it, go sit down,” he assures Kravitz, picking up the bowls and following him. The bread and wine are already on the table, along with a dish of fresh butter.

Taako sets the bowls at each place, then sits and pours each of them a generous glass of wine. Kravitz sits, too, and as they begin eating is almost instantly overwhelmed with a horrifying thought: surely this isn’t their anniversary, is it?

“Taako,” he begins nervously, “what’s the occasion, love? I didn’t fuck up and forget our anniversary or anything, right, I mean when do we even count from—“

“Whoa, chill, homie,” Taako interrupts. “I got bored cause you weren’t around to entertain me. And it was fucking cold, and chili’s the best when it’s fucking cold. And I wanted clean sheets so we could fuck ‘em up but good tonight. And Lup called and—“

“Shit,” Kravitz swears in frustration. “She called you and made fun of me behind my back? Unfuckingbelievable—“

“Whoa, Krav, what’s with you? Lup said you had a bad raid, she was really upset about it. I figured you could use a glass of wine and a chill night. What’d you do, try an even worse accent?”

“My Queen was...displeased with me today. Loudly. For half an hour. Barry and Lup and everyone else heard the whole thing and it wasn’t even my fault. And then there was the raid, I’m sure she told you how that went, and I’m buried in paperwork. It’s been a bad day,” Kravitz confesses.

Taako lets out a low whistle. “Fuck. Sounds like you need some of what Taako’s got planned for tonight,” he says, and winks over the rim of his wineglass. He takes a sip.

Kravitz manages a smile. Taako grins back. “Eat your chili, I’m gonna need you nice and warm,” he smirks.

~~~~~

Dinner over and dishes stacked—“fuck ‘em, we’re busy”, insists Taako—Taako leads Kravitz into the bedroom. Taako rakes his eyes over Kravitz, then stops on the bow. “Ooh, a present for Taako! Aw, Krav, whadja get me?” he teases, pulling the bow loose. He sinks to his knees and looks up at Kravitz through his eyelashes. “A dick. Krav, baby, it’s just what I wanted, how did you know?”

Kravitz catches his breath as Taako takes his cock into his mouth, going all the way to the root. Taako sucks him slowly and gently until he starts to harden.

Taako stands up and quickly sheds his clothes. He pats the bed. “Climb up here and lie on your back for me,” he says, “I wanna touch you all over.”

Kravitz climbs up on the bed and lies down. Taako climbs up after him and crawls over the top of him. He kisses Kravitz hard and deep, and Kravitz returns the kiss eagerly. Taako begins to kiss down Kravitz’s neck, then all down his body, running his hands over every inch of skin. Kravitz moans, “Taako—“ but Taako lifts his head and shushes him.

“‘M gonna make you feel good, gods you’re beautiful,” Taako says, sweeter than usual. Kravitz tries to reach for Taako to touch him, too, but Taako pushes his hands to the bed and holds them there. “Uh-uh,” he says. “It’s Krav time, relax and let me love on your beautiful bod, k?”

Kravitz relaxes into the bed. Taako’s normally rougher than this, and more selfish, demanding touches and blowjobs and fucking Kravitz hard from behind. Tonight he’s focusing on Kravitz, like he wants to make sure Kravitz gets plenty of pleasure, not as a byproduct of Taako’s pleasure but as the main event. Kravitz moans again as Taako reaches his inner thighs and begins to kiss him there, getting closer and closer to his cock.

Taako reaches Kravitz’s cock and takes it into his mouth again, sucking harder this time, then stopping. He kneels up and rubs Kravitz’s inner thighs with both hands. “Want me to fuck you, handsome?” he asks. “Want me to make you come and make those sexy sounds you know I like?”

Kravitz nods. Taako reaches for a bottle of lube on the nightstand. He gently pours some between Kravitz’s cheeks, reaching down and gently circling his hole before pressing a finger in, then adding a second one. With his other hand he lubes his own cock, already hard from kissing all over Kravitz.

“Ready for me, hot stuff? I’m gonna give it to you real slow,” Taako says, running a finger around Kravitz’s hole again.

“Ready,” Kravitz replies.

“Spread these a little more for me,” Taako says, pushing Kravitz’s legs apart. Kravitz does, and Taako slowly presses in to Kravitz and slides home. 

Kravitz moans as Taako’s cock fills him. Taako moans too. “Oh, Krav, you feel so good to me, baby,” he groans, pulling back and beginning to gently thrust into Kravitz. He sets up a slow, languid pace that feels more like a lazy summer weekend than a cold winter day from hell.

Taako runs fingers all over Kravitz’s body as he thrusts, circling his nipples and tracing his lines. “Have I ever told you what a sexy man you are?” Taako moans. “You turn me on all the time, it’s so good,” he finishes, getting louder and more urgent and speeding up his thrusts. He grabs Kravitz’s cock and strokes it in rhythm. “Almost there,” he pants, “see what you do to me,” Taako groans as he comes, still stroking Kravitz. 

Kravitz is right on the edge, and he all but screams when Taako leans forward and takes him in his mouth again, deep into his throat. “Taako,” Kravitz warns, “pull back, love, I’m gonna—“ but he’s cut off by his own cry as he comes hard down Taako’s throat, with Taako making no move to pull off.

Taako swallows, then pulls off of Kravitz’s cock and pulls his own cock out of Kravitz. He crawls up beside Kravitz and kisses him. “You taste good,” he murmurs, then gets up and pads to the bathroom. He comes back with a damp washcloth and gently washes Kravitz, cleaning up the lube and the cum dripping out of him. He cleans himself, too, then tosses the cloth into the hamper.

“Come on, let's crawl in,” Taako says, pulling back the comforter. Kravitz does, and Taako snuggles in next to him.

Kravitz wraps his arms around Taako. “Thanks for tonight, love. It made me feel a lot better. I love you.”

“Yeah, well, uh, you’re pretty great, thanks for, y’know, keepin’ me around,” Taako answers, then snuggles into Kravitz’s chest.

Kravitz kisses the top of Taako’s head. He’s not offended that Taako didn’t say “I love you, too”. He’s heard it loud and clear all night.

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all? Y’all? They are in love. I’m deeply sorry for the emotional damage Kravitz’s bad day causes anyone.
> 
> Yell in the comments if you’d like!


End file.
